Under the covers
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Someone is forced to spend the night at a brothel and gets a visitor for the highclass staff. [Kai x Rei, Lime]


**A:N/Warnings:** Limey content

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Under the covers-**

The chamber greeted him with silence. A flick of his finger illuminated the room. Chandeliers, hanging above showered the four adjoining walls with radiance. The colors of adornment brightened, from the four-poster bed with its sheets to the rich, thick carpeting welcoming his feet.

He could not even begin to describe the beauty all around him. Brilliance exuded off every decoration, hung or placed on a table. Everything emanated as he stepped inside. Nothing could surpass the cheery oak wood, finely chiseled and carved into every piece, nor could it exceed the soft velvets covering every inch of furniture.

His expression etched in awe. Each step inside made him feel insignificant to the attractive features and lush atmosphere. He no longer felt exotic or gorgeous in comparison to the suave flow of the room. A guest, he was, into this brothel, on the outskirts of town where only the rich ventured.

No doubt, his father must have voyaged here, in search of a mistress. That was why, the host, treated him finer than royalty. After all, his masculine parent, the perverted old man had frequently visited the establishment and with a reputation, that no gravestone could ever fully contain, he was highly respected.

A sigh, so dreary and unworthy of the room, escaped his lips. Shoes left aside, his bare toes relished in the soft fibers that his feet padded along. He stopped at the bed's end chair, a Victorian model of velour and sat. The stay would only be for one evening and by the morn, he would be on his way back into town.

When a knock sounded at his door, his heart skipped a beat. He need not grant entry for the man stepped inside already and quietly headed in his direction. He knew this man from barely an hour before. The head master offered an introduction when his eyes could not tear themselves away from the figure, dressed in black.

His name was lost in a whisper from his guest as the tall stature halted before him. Their eyes locked and, the other then straddled his lap. Startled, he quickly frowned at the weight settled upon his thighs and began to protest this sudden intrusion and seduction as warm lips silenced him. Words dissipated within a kiss of an eager mouth and his stunned prey.

Then, he remembered.

''_Rei, are your eyes unable to tear away from this body and face?'' The host smirked fiendishly and continued with a devil of a wink in his blue eye. ''His name is Hiwatari, Kai and if he pleases you so, I am sure I can arrange for him to keep you company this evening.'' _

He remembered those intense cerise eyes, which he now stared into, and how easily, he found himself to be lost within and intoxicated by the red wine depths. That hair, slate and untamed framed the strong-jawed face that his fingers now clashed upon, as he trailed them down the smooth surface.

_''I am yours for the night.''_ Kai said, in his deep husky voice and Rei shivered.

That mouth that spoke so alluringly found his sun kissed neck and pushed his head back until it lay on the bed. Slowly, those lips ravished his again and drew out his tongue. The warmth of the kiss was overwhelming. He lost all feeling of the hands and audacious expertise fingers working each button to his vest until his chest was exposed.

Then the cold tips, nimble and delicate, left traces of their presence above his navel. Rei sucked in a deep breath as they sought out more flesh. The roaming palm soon encountered a dusty rose nipple. He looked across to the ocher orbs, melting into pools of honey gold and smirked slyly.

Kai mouths abandoned the new territory and began to suck on a hardening bud. The groan, rumbling from the throat above satisfied his ears. His hands searched for the raven hair, tied back and bound. He fiddled with the clasp and as he passionately meshed their maws together, the ivory binding unraveled and the waterfall of ebony spilled.

He refused to let the kiss dwindle and eagerly tugged on his lower lip, anything to irk a forceful response. Eternity stood still for them as Rei finally became fully receptive and tugged on the material, still present upon his entertainment's body, urging to dispose of it. Clothes, discarded began to pile on the floor.

Breathless, they parted and for a long moment, stared at one another. Their heads were swimming in lust and desire. They tasted and now craved more. Kai stood and lifted Rei with him. He watched the tresses tumble down to his ankles. His fingers slid through them, while others, fiddled with a brass buckle and belt.

Tan cheeks blushed and for a second, a genuine smile surfaced on his swollen lips, admiring the modesty. Another kiss, filled with yearning, crushed it. Rei took a last look at his clothes, and then his pants joined the unwanted as Kai led him towards the bed. Before he would fall back on it though and pull the sheets back, one last thing needed removing.

He could not look into those scarlet depths as he began to untie the man's belt. But, his chin lifted to meet that visage while he fumbled to release the restraint. The descent made no noise. They stepped out of their garments and Kai, quickly pulled Rei on top of him, into the plush mattress and under the covers.

**-EndE-  
**  
My whole goal was to make Kai into the slut for once.


End file.
